Baby Bach
PAGENAME1|TITLE1 PAGENAME2|TITLE2 PAGENAME3|TITLE3 Baby Bach '''is episode in the Baby Einstein series and was released on January 16, 1999. This is the third Baby Einstein video overall. Synopsis '''Baby Bach is captivating experience that expose babies and toddlers to the joy and majesty of Johann Sebastian Bach while mesmerizing them with stimulating, colorful images . Video Guide # Bach plays a piano (2008) # Marching Chickens # Opening Titles # Twirling Mobile # Art and Kinetics (renamed Toys and Art in Action in 2000 release video) # Fire Truck # Hammered Instruments # Spinning and Rocking (renamed Toys in Action in 2000 release video) # Balloons # Winter Scenes # Marching Robots # Blown Instruments # Truck Piggy Bank # Static Electricity (renamed Kinetic Art in the 2000 release video) # Chicken Joke # Dancing Toys # Streamers # Barnyard Friends # Plucked Instruments # Night Lights (renamed Fluid Motion in the 2000 release video) # Goldberg Suite # Toy Carnival # Musical Clowns # Hands at Play # Marching Chickens # Hands at Play # Finale # Closing Titles # Bach's outta here (only on 2008) # Message from Julie Clark (only exclusively on the later releases) # Baby Bach Toy Chest (only on 2000/2002) Music featured # Fanfare based on theme from Toccata in D # Minuet in G from Anna Magdalena # Brandenburg Concerto No. 5, BWV 1050 # Jesu, Joy of Man's Desiring, BWV 147 # Brandenburg Concerto No. 4, BWV 1049 # Toccata in D, BWV 565/Cantata No. 140, BWV 645 # Brandenburg Concerto No. 2, BWV 1047 # Flute Sonata in E flat, BWV 1031 # Orchestral Suite No. 3, Air, BWV 1068 # Goldberg Variation No. 1, BWV 988 # Goldberg Variation No. 4, BWV 988 # Goldberg Variation No. 30, BWV 988 # Goldberg Variation Canons, BWV 988 = Crew Director * Julie Aigner Clark * Mark Burr Videographer # Bill Clark # Mark Burr Sound Design # Bill Weisbach The Musicians # Bill Weisbach # Tom Nazziola Classical Music # Johann Sebastian Bach Baby Bach Kids * Aspen Clark * Sierra Clark Puppeteers * Bach The Rabbit * Julie The Sheep * Bard The Dragon * Zylon The Dragon * Ryan The Rhino * Quacker The Duck * Harry The Hippo * Vincent Van Goat * Vivian Van Goat * Morris The Moose * Sugar The Cat * Roger The Rooster * Penelope The Penguin * Isaac The Lion Trivia * Baby Lullaby features some scenes from Baby Bach. * Highlights from the film, plus other works, are found in the Baby Bach Concert for Little Ears. * Some Baby Bach toys are seen in the Language Discovery Cards. * Out of all the Baby Einstein videos, Baby Bach uses the most sound effects. * This is the first Baby Einstein video in which the Baby Einstein logo is drawn. The next two videos are World Music and World Animal Adventure (during the opening credits) * This is the second video to feature kids * More J. S. Bach music appears in Baby Da Vinci, Baby Wordsworth, Baby First Moves, Lullaby Time, Feel the Beat, Music Box Orchestra, Discovering Festival, Neighborhood Animal Adventure and Baby's Favorite Concert. * Similar to Baby Mozart, the music sounds different, due to the fact that BE didn't buy FHE yet. * In 1999-2002, the orange rabbit had black eyes, But in the 2003-2007 it had white eyes. Probably because Disney thought it would scare kids * In the 2004 release, No clowns were shown at the Tune Up Screen because the wind up clowns were replaced by a clown clock, and the embarrassed giraffe wasn't shown because the sun got replaced by a different sun. * Unlike Baby Mozart, This video wasn't that popular and wasn't remade for the Baby Einstein 10th Anniversary. * In 2013, a rumor was spreading around saying that Baby Bach was released in 1998, According to the actual first edition VHS and 2004 release it was released in 1999. * The CD counterpart was released in January 1999, 2 months before the video got released. * The Cosmos Kinetic and The Winkel are also seen in Baby Galileo (Although it doesn't show any rings and the Winkel has a different color) * in the 1999 version,The Baby Mozart tune up is heard at the Warning Screen and The Goldberg Variation Screen, But it was changed to The tune up and Fanfare based on Toccata and D * Along with Baby Mozart, The music was recomposed in 2000. * In the 2004 release some of the toys were replaced (Chicken, Hydro Gyro, Sun Pendulum, Bubble Bear, Wonder Bears, Grey Saxophone, Baby Giraffe, Sunflower, Wind up Clowns, and Magic Clock), the clowns weren't at the Goldberg Variations screen, and the embarrassed giraffe wasn't shown. * This is the second video to use puppet (non-be puppets) However the Orange Rabbit appears in Baby Van Gogh and Meet the Orchestra and other be videos. Category:Videos